To Sing Our Love
by Dangerous Lover
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort Harry Potter disappeared from the world of magic. In America Dice Gaven aka Harry Potter is a singer in a band what happens when Draco finds him DH slash
1. Default Chapter

&ok hi everybody i dont have the other story it is on my brothers computer so i decided to write this. There is a little languge and major slash so be warned. It is R and it aint really good so dont get mad. Oh please review I have to go so see you later.&

Chapter 1

Dice Gaven leaned easily against the wall of his apartment. His friends sat around him trying to decide if they wanted to take the music contract they had been offered. But Dice's thoughts were far from the present. He thought back 6 years in time when he had met the 5 men in front of him.

'Harry Potter had stepped into the club and ordered a beer. His long still slightly unruly black hair was thrown over his shoulder and his deep emerald green eyes betrayed none of his pain. He was dressed in tight black leather pants and a green fishnet shirt.

He had just finished his drink when a guy announced that it was Karaoke night. Harry smiled, he wanted to try. He went behind the stage to the guy who was taking down names. When he asked Harry the brunette paused for a second.

"H… Dice, Dice Gaven." The man wrote it down and told him to wait in line. 'Dice' did as he was told and waited until it was his turn. The man walked out on stage and said into the mic.

"Hey everyone tonight we have a new guy Dice Gaven will be singing "Freedom's Heart". Dice moved out and took the mic from him and began to sing. Everyone fell silent as they listened to the man sing.

After Dice had finished singing he put the mic down and went back to the bar where he ordered a glass of whiskey. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find a group of men looking at him.

"Hi my name in Ash…" Spoke the first per son he had steel gray hair and amber colored eyes. He wore loose fitting jeans and a white wife beater.

"I am Gray." Said a blonde and green eyed man. He wore a pair of slacks and a green t-shirt.

"Steve." A purple haired boy raised his hand. He wore a silver pair of snake skin pants and a half buttoned silver dress shirt. His head was down so his eyes couldn't be seen.

"Ah.. Seth." Came a soft reply from a red eyed brunette. A figure in the back moved forward and Dice got a look at the green haired boy.

"That is Shooter." Ash said as he noticed Dice's gaze. "OK know that you have met us we have a proportion for you. You see we need a new lead singer for our band and we want you to be that person."

"AHHH…" Dice thought for a moment about why he was even in America to begin with. "Sure, why not."'

"Dice… Dice… are you in there?" Shooter asked as he waved a hand in front of Dice's face. Dice blinked and came back to the present. He blushed lightly as his friends began to laugh.

"Wha' ya want Shooter?" Dice growled as he playfully pushed his friend.

"Oh just wandering what our favorite singer has on his mind." Dice could see the questions that lined the statement because they had been there for 6 years.

"Ah nothing. You guys I am going out. Oh and whatever you decide is fine with me." Dice said as he grabbed his black leather jacket. His friends shrugged their shoulders and began to talk again.

Dice walked around the corner to a small park. When he got there he began to think of before he had come to America. He had just defeated the Dark Lord but he truly was at a loss for why he felt so empty. Then Malfoy, the man he had secretly been in love with, had said it.

"What are you missing the fame already?" The blonde had sneered. Harry had left that day, he had used a little magic to change his appearance and then had given up on his magic. In truth it had been 6 years to the day since had had used magic.

"Way to go. You just got yourself even more depressed." Dice said as he hide his face in his hands. His heart was burning as he remembered the cold stare of the man he loved. A hand on his shoulder nearly scared Dice out of his mind.

"Hey D. I came to tell you we are going to take the deal." Ash said as he sat next to his friend. "You have been mopping for the last week. What is up?"

"It's nothing Ash I just… I just…"

"Your home sick. You get this way every year." Ash said as he silently guided his friend back home. When they entered the apartment Seth was hanging up the phone.

"We have a gig on Tuesday. What do you want to sing Dice?" Seth said as he flopped down on Dice's leather couch.

"Yeah I got the perfect song." Dice said with a sad smile on his face. His friends shared one of those looks and shrugged their shoulders.

&oh k please review and i will try to get my brother to let me have his computer and i will post the next chapter if i can. With lots of love DL.&


	2. Chapter 2

&Hi everyone how are you guys. Umm you guys are so nice to me and i feel so loved.

**_dmweasley_**My stories arn't that good but thank you

**_kagomepotter _**I hope you like it

**_kungzoune _**Here it is so have fun

Well it is late and my brother is being a pain. So oh i have a couple notes at the bottom so please read them and review.&

Chapter 2

Dice closed the door to his apartment and locked it. His friends had just left and he was tired. It had been over a week since they had taken the tour contract. They had practiced almost day and night since to get the songs right. The next day would be their Grand Opening Show. Dice fell back on his couch and turned on the radio.

"Ok everyone this is a new hit from 'Striker' (1) who's first concert is tomorrow. It is called 'Dying because You Hate Me. (2)' it was written by their lead singer Dice Gaven." The radio guy said as he pushed the button to play the song. Dice smiled sadly as he listened to the first cords of the song played.

'Candle light and magic words,

Were all I ever wanted.

I wanted your love,

I wanted to be your only.

Now I am dying inside because you hate me,

Your eyes burned me with their ice.

Your words were more then the pain 'he' caused,

You ripped my heart out and I am dying because you hate me.

We were enemies with a burning hate,

I was the golden boy and you were the snake.

I was the savior and you were a 'servant',

I still wonder what it would have been like without 'him'.

Now I am dying inside because you hate me,

Your eyes burned me with their ice.

Your words were more then the pain 'he' caused,

You ripped my heart out and I am dying because you hate me.

Your hair was a golden white,

Your eyes an icy blue.

You hated me,

But I didn't hate you.

Now I am dying inside because you hate me,

Your eyes burned me with their ice.

Your words were more then the pain 'he' caused,

You ripped my heart out and I am dying because you hate me.

You were the one that made me leave,

Your hatred was more then I could take.

I still wonder if you think of me,

Because I think you, my dragon.

Now I am dying inside because you hate me,

Your eyes burned me with their ice.

Your words were more then the pain 'he' caused,

You ripped my heart out and I am dying because you hate me.

Now I am dying inside because you hate me,

Your eyes burned me with their ice.

Your words were more then the pain 'he' caused,

You ripped my heart out and I am dying because you hate me.'

Dice had written the song for his love and had finally had the courage to sing it. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought of the truth behind the words.

England – Malfoy Manor

"Draco… Draco…" Hermione rushed into the study were our favorite blonde sat. He looked up annoyed that the woman had disturbed his memories. "Draco you have to hear this."

She turned on a muggle cd player and put in the 'Striker' CD. Soon the lyrics filled his mind. His eyes were open wide as the song finished. He looked at the woman who had become his friend.

"Can it be him?" Draco chocked.

"Look at this." She hand him the CD cover.

6 men were on a roof. Three in the back standing up with their hands on the two in front of them. Two men kneeled with their faces close to the last mans throat. Their mouths were open slightly and fangs (3) flashed in the moon light.

The last figure sat with one leg over the edge of the roof. His other was pulled up to his chest and his arm was looped loosely around it. His head was cast back as if in bliss but his lips were formed into a smirk and his dark green eyes could barely be seen under his eyelids. His long black hair fell over his shoulders and the men behind him held him in an embrace that was clearly loving.

Draco felt his heart tighten as he gazed at the man he had finally realized he had loved deeply. This man was Harry Potter but at the same time he wasn't.

"Dice Gaven and the others are having a concert tomorrow. I have a ticket for you my friend." Hermione said as she rounded his desk. After the war and when they had both come to terms with the fact that they had lost their loved one they had become close friends.

"Thank you 'Mione. Oh my what am I going to wear?" Hermione laughed and pulled the blue eyed man up.

America – right before the concert

Dice sat staring out of the window when two pairs of fangs (3) nipped at his shoulders.

"Steve, Shooter. We don't have the time." Dice said as he leaned into two of his friends/lovers (4). They bit a little deeper causing Dice to moan in pleasure. He pulled away and glared at them. "Don't."

"Dice you haven't been any fun." Steve pouted as he tried to pin his friend against the wall. Dice moved with seeker speed and got out of his lover's hold. "Dice?"

"Dice are you ok?" Shooter asked his brown eyes showing rare concern. Dice just glared and adjusted his black dog collar.

"I am fine it is just I have to sing and I don't feel like being overly distracted." Dice hissed and turned with his long black leather jacket flowing behind him.

In The Crowd

Draco stood near the front of the crowd and clutched his back stage pass. He was nervous to say the least. The last words he had said had been hurtful and in truth had ripped his own heart open. He watched as the intro band played and tapped his foot in annoyance.

The lights dimmed and the crowd went wild as 'Striker' took the stage. Dice Gaven came out lost his black hair held in place by a silver tie. He wore tight black leather pants and a tight black tank top. A green fishnet shirt covered that and it came down to attach around his middle finger. His green gaze went out over the crowed and his every present smirk faltered ever slightly as his eyes landed on Draco.

& Hey here are the note thingies.

(1) I created the band

(2) I wrote the song

(3) They had dental surgery

(4) What did you think they would be?

Did you guys like the CD cover and lyrics? Well like i said i have to go so love you all DL.&


	3. Chapter 3

&Hi guys i thank you for the reviews

**_kungzoune _**Well they meet in this chapter

**_kagomepotter _**Well just read and find out

**_lonlyheart _**Here it is

**_Nyoka Li _**Thank You

Thanks again and please review &

Chapter 3

Dice felt his heart speed up as the blonde smirked. He winked and Dice took a deep breath to calm himself. He had known that it was likely that Draco would hear the song but to see him after so many years…

"D. were only doing Dangerous and Dying right?" Gray asked from behind him. Dice blinked and nodded his head. Shooter smiled because he got the mess with Dice during Dangerous which also made Dice because Draco would get jealous.

"'llo New York." Dice screamed into the microphone. The crowd responded with shouts and cat calls. "Ok we are only singing two songs tonight and I just want to say to someone I know is in the audience and someone who understands my lyrics. Good to see you Drake."

Draco flushed as HIS Harry looked right at him. He saw the band shrug their shoulders and begin to play. Draco and Dice never removed their eyes from one another even as the latter began to sing. To Draco it was as if the green eyed man sung just for him.

'In all the years I've known you,

One things always been clear,

Your Dangerous.

Your body moved with snake like grace,

Flying through the air,

A smirk on your pale face,

Winning was all cared for.

In all the years I've known you,

One things always been clear,

Your Dangerous.

You insulted my friend,

Then offered me your hand,

What was I to think besides,

That you were… (the others sing) Dangerous

In all the years I've known you,

One things always been clear,

Your Dangerous.

There is only one conclusion,

As to why your words,

Felt like a knife in my heart,

Your Dangerous.

In all the years I've known you,

One things always been clear,

Your Dangerous.

In all the years I've known you,

One things always been clear,

Your Dangerous.

(The music slowed and Shooter put down his gaiter and wrapped his arms around Dice's waist and began to kiss his neck. Dice's breath hitched and could be heard through the mic.)

'In all the years I've known you,

One things always been clear,

Your Dangerous.

(The green haired man bared his fangs)

Your Dangerous

(Shooter bit down on his lover's neck causing the other to throw back his head. The gasp echoed through the mic and a certain blonde clenched his fists. Dice seemed to collapse into the other's chest and the lights dimmed.)

Draco felt his anger rise as the lights came on again and Dice began to sing (A/N see chapter 2 for lyrics). Dice finally ended the song and put the mic down.

"Well thank you and good night." Dice said as he and the other's left the stage. Dice entered his dressing room and shut the door. Seconds later Shooter entered with a smug look on his face.

"You were great Dice. But who were you talking to at the beginning?" He asked as he tried to wrap his arms around him.

"He was talking to me." Came a soft smooth voice that caused Dice to stiffen. "It is good to see you again Dice… or should say Harry?"

"Who the hell are you?" Shooter asked as he glared at the blonde haired man.

"Get out Shooter." Shooter turned around stared dumbly at the man who stood bent over his dressing table. He sighed and left. Draco closed the door and walked towards Dice. "I am not Harry Potter anymore."

"Of course you are." Draco said as he placed a hand on his love's shoulder. "You can't change who you are."

"Draco who are here?"

"Because when I listened to your music I realized for the hundredth time since you left that I was head over heels in love with you." Draco felt Dice's shoulders shake and was surprised when the savior of the wizarding world turned and cried into his chest.

"I have always loved you Draco." Dice whispered as Draco held him close. Draco smiled and rubbed soothing circles on the other's back. "Come on we can go to my place."

Draco Malfoy followed the man he was in love with and soon they stood in front of a large hotel like building. Dice waved to door man who scowled as he watched his favorite tenant rush upstairs with a far from objecting man.

"Here we are my penthouse." Dice said as they stepped off of the elevator. Draco smiled as Dice opened the door and was blown back by the simplicity of the elegance in the room. "Well are you going to stand in the door or come over here and sit with me?"

& well i hope you like it oh by the way I own all of 'Striker' (except Dice) and the songs that i post. oh well i have to go. My brother aint home and i am hopeing to get on his computer to write Darkened Pathways so see ya DL&


End file.
